The King and his Queen
by pirateking3d2y
Summary: luffy x nami : I am working on transferring the notes for the rest of the story to my computer but I came up with the story before the 3d2y era so I have to tweek some things so it isn't a complete failure
1. Chapter 1

Smack

"What was that for!" Luffy yelled. He was sitting up on the floor rubbing his head where Nami had punched him. "Because! I Told You To Never Lay a Finger On My TANGIRENS!" Nami yelled back holding the tangerine he tried to sneak.

"I Just wanted to try one" Luffy said standing up  
>"that's not the point there mine and I don't want you to destroy my bushes" Nami said, still yelling. Just then Chopper came around the corner. He instantly saw what was going on and yelled "aaaaahhh! Nami's pissed!" "oh shut up Chopper" she yelled at him. "eeeeeek. Guard boost!" and all of a sudden became a giant Poof ball.<p>

Clink

They turned to find the source of the noise to see Brook sitting about 4Ft away sipping his tea.  
>"when the hell did YOU get there?" Nami screamed a little creped out "About 20 minutes ago" Brook replied calmly "And being as old as I am kind of noticing Some "Sexual" tension's here" "OH SHUT UP!" Nami yelled<p>

Luffy cocked his head to the side "What does sexual tension's mean?" "nothing Luffy now go fish or something." He shrugged and walked away. "Brook. I. ..DAYS.I'..YOU." Nami said about to blow a gasket.  
>"Aaaaahhh" brook yelled "don't kill me!'<p>

"but wait..." he paused  
>"I'm already dead YOHOHOHOHOHO"<p>

About an hour later Nami walked by Luffy to see he had fallen asleep waiting for a Catch. Then she noticed a tug in the line. "Luffy!" Nami said rushing toward him.  
>"hhhuuuuh wat" he said waking up.<br>'you got one" Nami said pointing to the fishing pole.

"AWSOME" he said starting to real it in. All of a sudden his grin disappeared; replacing it was a look of frustration. "what's wrong" Nami asked "it's to strong" then Nami grabbed him by his waist and said "you can do it Luffy!" but he flew over the railing landing finally in the ocean. "Luffy" Nami gasped tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

Zoro and Sanji jumped in after Luffy,. Ten minutes later Luffy was back on board drying off

Smack "you dumb ass why did you have to make me worry like that." Nami yelled 'what are you talking about" Luffy asked "YOU COULD HAVE DIED!

"sexual tensions" brook said "what does that even mean" Luffy asked before Nami could say anything. Sanji whispered something in his ear and Luffy blushed "I'll take watch he said walking toward the watch tower. Nami glared at Sanji.

An hour later Nami climbed up to the watch tower and sat down next to Luffy. "ok what's going on" she said Luffy was starring at the sunset. "I've been thinking about what Sanji said and I think It might be true. I mean I've always felt like I needed to protect you no matter what, I always thought it was natural to feel protective because were nakama but I always seem to feel happier around you." She was blushing

Luffy turned to her and softly kissed. He pulled back "your tasty" he said with a slight smile. Nami turned red. "Nami, I want you to remember no matter what I'll always be there for you" he said standing up, the he took of his hat and placed it on her head then walked out the door.

Ten minutes later Sanji walked up to the watch tower and Nami was still there he noticed she was wearing Luffy's hat the only other time he had done that was at arlong park when he was fighting arlong. He calmly walked over to Nami. "it's a whole new world out there" he said lighting a cigarette "a lot has changed in the last 2 years"

"Ya" Nami said softly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night Nami went to go take a bath when she saw Luffy drying his hair from a shower "oh Nami san" he said. She bit her lip trying to think what to say "look about early it was nothing I mean-" Luffy came closer and placed his hand on her chin "what are you doing" Nami asked "changing your mind he said and the kissed her at that moment she had no mind to change as he kissed her everything felt safe, calm, like this was meant to be. This was nothing like their first kiss that had lasted a second this was going on and on, but for some reason she didn't care she wanted this moment to last forever. And then realization hit how perfect he was for her She was kinda sad when they broke apart. She had decided.

Same time in the watch tower

"What's happening" usopp asked  
>Everyone had gathered there to find out what was happening. Robin had generated a eye and an ear on top of the ceiling in order to see what was going on "they're talking" nico said "Zoro-san" chopper said in his ever so cheerful voice "Sanji isn't moving" Sanji was sitting depressed in a corner slightly moving a rubber ball with his finger. He had the hole depression bubble and everything.<p>

Nico jumped. "What's happening" usopp asked there kissing again… but not just for a second like last time." Of course this sent Sanji in to a shock induced coma "Sanji-kun!" chopper yelled "oh leave him alone, I mean he never had a chance to begin with" Zoro said smirking " "OH SHUT UP YOU DAMN MARIMO BASTERD DO YOU WANA FIGHT OR SOMETHING!" Sanji yelled flames of rage burning around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Nami's point of view)

We were sitting together on the sofa in the lounge. I was leaning on Luffy's shoulder trying to figure out how the hell it was comfortable. Behind us was a fish tank filled with exotic and colorful fish only found in the grand line sure this isn't really most girls idea of an ideal first date, but considering the fact they where wanted pirates in the middle of a huge freaking ocean that kind of disqualified most places. Luffy kept messing around with my hair which had grown a good 2 inches in the last two years. Luffy sighed and looked up nico we know you're watching he said calmly. I followed his line of sight and sure enough I could see both an eye and an ear slightly hidden on the ceiling. I started to blush just then they both disappeared. He kissed my cheek "it's all right" he said putting arm around my waist "I mean who cares if were dating, I mean were pirates I think people are more worried about our criminal records not our love life " he said smiling. That night we fell asleep together on top of the sunny's head ( Luffy's "special" spot)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning at breakfast everyone acted like usual no one questioning or jokes. It was nice outside so everyone ate on the deck. Sanji had decided to make the good old fashion egg's pancakes and bacon. "hey" usopp said "the newspapers here" "I got it" Nami said standing up. The mail bird.. well mail pelican landed on the side of the deck she looked at the payment box. The price had gone up to a whole 20 beri. "Fine" she said placing 20 beri in the box the pelican handed here the paper but didn't leave "aren't you supposed to deliver the paper to other ships why haven't you left yet?" Nami asked. The pelican opened its mouth and started pointing in it. "Sanji-kun" Nami said sighing "already on it he said walking to the kitchen to get a fish. When he got back he threw it into the air. The pelican took flight and caught it in his mouth.

"That bird never changes" Nami said opening the paper to the front page. She froze dropping the news paper on to the floor every one came to see what was wrong to see a picture of Luffy and Nami sleeping together on top the sunny's head. Apparently the passed a small fishing boat when everyone was asleep and the owner took a picture then sold it to the press for a huge amount of beri the article was entitled even pirates can love everyone looked at Luffy "what" he said smiling "I was asleep"


End file.
